


Undressing (full version)

by abitofarockyroad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stare at Pietro from over your book, your foot trailing steadily up his thigh.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He mutters, his eyes on the TV screen.</p>
<p>“Trying to get your attention.” You reply, shimmying closer to him on the sofa, gently kissing his neck. It’s only then he turned to look at you, your face inches from his. He brushes a piece of hair out of your face and runs his finger down your jaw, pausing under your chin.</p>
<p>“If you keep looking about me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” Pietro muttered, holding eye contact.</p>
<p>“Looking at you like what?” You ask, biting your lip gently.</p>
<p>“Like you’re undressing me with your eyes.”</p>
<p>“Would you rather I undressed you with my hands?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressing (full version)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so my little 100 or so word drabble was so so so popular I figured I would continue with it. So have some Pietro smut people. If you’re lucky and you enjoy this one I might write a part 2 ;) - Emma xox

You stare at Pietro from over your book, your foot trailing steadily up his thigh.

“What are you doing?” He mutters, his eyes on the TV screen.

“Trying to get your attention.” You reply, shimmying closer to him on the sofa, gently kissing his neck. It’s only then he turned to look at you, your face inches from his. He brushes a piece of hair out of your face and runs his finger down your jaw, pausing under your chin.

“If you keep looking about me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” Pietro muttered, holding eye contact.

“Looking at you like what?” You ask, biting your lip gently.

“Like you’re undressing me with your eyes.”

“Would you rather I undressed you with my hands?”

“You know, I think I would rather you undressed me with your teeth.” He whispered in a guttural voice, making the hairs on your arms stand. You gulp before replying.

“Oh…r-really?” You stammer.

“You sound nervous. Why would that be?” He asks, smirking at you. 

“I am not nervous.” You scoff, the butterflies in your stomach telling a different story.

“Perhaps then I should be the one undressing you.” He whispers, pushing you back down on the sofa. Your back falls against the cold leather, suddenly very far away from Pietro. Only your feet remain on his lap as he looks down at you, his eyes sweeping eagerly over every inch of your body. 

Just as your need to touch him becomes almost too much, he takes a firm grip on your legs and pulls you slowly down the sofa towards him. He moves himself so he is his hands and knees, between your legs. He balances one of your legs on his shoulder, the other dangling off the edge of the sofa. 

He slides his hand from your legs to your hips, resting them just above. His cool fingers brush against your skin, making it tingle. He looks up at you and smirks when he sees how wrecked you are, breathing heavy, eyes wide, mouth open. He dips his head to your stomach and takes your tshirt between his teeth, slowly moving his head up revealing your stomach. Your leg slides off his shoulder and settles by his side, pressing into him, the extra touch only increasing your sensitivity. He stops and peppers kisses back down your skin, making you tremble and squirm under his touch. The grip on your hips increases, him pressing you into the sofa to stop you from moving. 

“Pietro…” You gasp, running your fingers through his hair when you feel his hot breath just above the line of your jeans. His hands release your hips and take hold of your hands, pulling you up into a sitting position, him kneeling in front of you. He ghosts a kiss on your lips, and you let out a small whine when he moves away again. His hands trail down your sides and grip your tshirt. You lift your hands above your head and allow him to lift your tshirt off and then watch as he throws it across the room. 

Only now does he indulge you, winding his hand into your hair and claiming your mouth with his. At first he is gentle, teasing. Once you bite at his bottom lip however he opens his mouth wide and the kiss deepens. His free hand slides around your waist and he pulls you so you are straddling him, removing any space there was between you. You grind your hips against his, this time being the one to make him moan into your mouth. At this he leans away, chuckling slightly when your lips slip into a pout. 

“Now now. Don’t look at me like that.” He says, his fingers running all over your body. His hands reach your shoulders and he gives you a firm shove, pushing you again onto your back. He moves himself down so he is again between your legs, his hands running along the waistband of your jeans. He presses firm kisses along the lines he is tracing, ignoring your pleas and you squirming underneath him. 

His fingers slowly unbutton your jeans and unzip them and you still, the anticipation almost killing you. His fingers grip your jeans and pull them off quickly, then throwing them discarded with your tshirt on the other side of the room. 

His mouth ghosts across the thin fabric of your underwear, not quite touching you but breathing hot breath to give you the impression of touch. Again, you wind your fingers into his hair, trying to guide him to where you want him to be but he simply chuckles, prying your hands away. 

“Oh no. I am in control here.” He says, his accent thickening as his voice lowers and practically drips with seduction. “You don’t want me to have to punish you.”  
Oh you did. You wanted him to punish you so bad. So of course you thread your fingers back through his hair, now desperately trying to get a response from him. He knows exactly what you’re doing but plays along, moving back from your body and surveying you. He climbs off the sofa and bends down, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder fireman style. He carries you across the room and places you gently on the floor by the wall. You lay there looking up at him as he straightens and begins unbuckling his belt. In one swift movement he pulls it free of his jeans. He bends down and binds your wrists together, then looping the belt through the radiator you now realise is behind you, and buckling it leaving your wrists trussed above your head.

Your breathing is practically erratic at this point, your body wriggling to try and get closer to Pietro. In a blue blur he vanishes and reappears in seconds, this time with what looked like a handkerchief in his hand.

“I got these as a Christmas present once and never used them. I have finally found a reason to.” He says, more to himself to you as he bends down and pushes the handkerchief into your mouth, gagging you. 

He is now lying with you on the floor, both of your legs over his shoulders, his mouth yet again ghosting over your extremely thin underwear. He begins kissing your hip, trailing his kisses along the top of your underwear to your other hip, then turning his attention to the underwear itself. He takes the thin fabric between his teeth and looks up at you, his smirk visible as he slowly drags the material down your legs and discarding it on the floor.

He begins kissing up your leg, your skin trembling as he moves up your thigh. You struggle against your restraint, wanting desperately to guide his lips to where you most want them. If anything he slows, whispering in Russian as his hands massage your skin gently, moving down your hips. He looks up at you and grins before finally dipping his head and closing his mouth around your clit. After a little while of not much you try and give a little direction. You spit out the gag, it was a pretty shitty gag, and speak.

“A little to the left.” 

“What?” He says, looking up at you in confusion.

“Go a little to the left.” You repeat and he nods, sticking your gag back in, and ducking his head back down this time slightly to the left. Straight away, he hits the spot. You throw your head back and arch your back, moaning loudly at the wonder that is Pietro’s tongue. When he’s in the right place boy does he know what he’s doing. 

You wrap your legs around his back, trying to use this rather than your hands to pull him closer to you, to have that extra touch. His hands quickly find your thighs however and he pushes them, holding them wide, heightening the sensations his mouth was creating. 

The feeling only increases as he continues, you writhing underneath him, a familiar heat beginning to coil within you. You feel yourself tense as you cum, Pietro pinning you to the floor throughout. As the feeling begins to fade you relax, your breathing heavy. He lets go of your legs and shuffles up to the radiator, untying your arms and taking the makeshift gag out of your mouth.

“Man I totally saw that coming.” You say immediately, making him chuckle. 

“I told you we wouldn’t make it to a bed.” He replies, gathering you into his arms and holding you, your skin sensitive against his.


End file.
